To Love a Brother
by SailorKickass270
Summary: After a Kishin attacks Death City and leaves it a mess, Rolo somehow goes missing. Nunnally is worried and Lelouch is determined to find Rolo. When it's revealed where Rolo is being held and by who, Lelouch's meister, Suzaku, and him are made to escort a witch named Rin (OC) to Medusa for a trade off: Rin for Rolo. Will everything go as planned? Or will Lelouch lose his brother?
1. 1: A City Destroyed

Death City's beauty was destroyed. Lelouch kept walking, trying to picture something else, but he couldn't. The buildings were shattered, everyone had upturned faces. Their homes were nothing but left overs of what they used to be. Even so, they still smiled and waved at Lelouch when he came past.

He didn't like it, but wasn't planning on looking sad. The people of Death City seemed to take comfort in the Weapons and Meisters of DWMA. So how would being gloomy solve their problems?

A Kishin had attacked the city, whether people were killed or not, Lelouch didn't know, but it was a high possibility. They had their own wavelength of complete and utter madness, devouring human souls whenever they pleased. The thought of them disgusted Lelouch, and he enjoyed killing them as a weapon. That brought him to Suzaku, his meister.

As weird as it sounds, Lelouch was born with the power to transform into a long sword, and as one, his hilt was purple like his eyes. He was an average sized sword, not wide nor skinny, super sharp and was solid silver. Lelouch had been a difficult weapon to handle, and it took months before he was paired with Suzaku who was able to harmonize his soul with his own.

They made quiet an unstoppable team with Suzaku's fighting skills, strength and speed along with Lelouch's intelligence as he told the Japanese boy were the enemy was open for attack.

Then came the Kishin who had smashed and torn Death City into destruction. They weren't the only students of DWMA resisting the ambush, and in the end, they were victorious, but at what cost?

Many meisters were injured, including Suzaku, the Kishin was never killed, it only ran off when it realized the growing numbers of enemies and to everyone at DMWA that was a failure.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in frustration. Lord Death had lied to them. _What do you mean we succeeded?_ They did no such thing. Not with how Death City looks now.

The Britannian Weapon boy continued to walk through, smiling and thanking anyone who happened to congratulate him on his "failure" to protect the city he cared for most.

He nearly jumped when a cat propelled itself onto his left shoulder, licking his cheek.

And it was a cat with a witch's hat.

"Hey Blair," Lelouch said quietly, rubbing the cat between its ears.

She responded with a small mew and a wiggle of her tail.

Lelouch actually did not want to be around a witch who enjoyed giving guys' nosebleeds.

He never really liked her.

Blair nuzzled his face and purred.

Besides when she was like that, Lelouch thought stupidly.

"Lelouch, I've been searching all over for you!"

He turned around to see Nunnally come running towards him, her long, white gown was shredded with holes. When she caught up to him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she jumped at him, making him almost stumble back. Blair meowed and held on for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, looking down at her. "And what happened to your dress?"

Nunnally grabbed his hands, making eye contact with him. "Nobody told me if you and Suzaku were okay after the battle with that Kishin. I just wanted…" she trailed off, and then changed the subject. "But anyway, I've been looking all over for Rolo! He went running somewhere to go search for his meister."

Lelouch squeezed his sister's hands. "Was that during the attack?"

Nunnally nodded.

"And he left you alone?"

She heard the slight anger in his voice and quickly shook her head. "I was with Euphy and mother."

Lelouch slowly let go of her hands. "So you can't find him?"

"No…"

"What about your dress?"

Nunnally glanced down, having forgotten about that. "Rolo and I were outside when everything happened, and as we were running, it kept getting caught in things. It was also hard to run in…so Rolo ripped it up a bit." She shrugged. "I have more at home…" she winced.

Yeah…home. A place that was destroyed.

Lelouch had understood that too, but didn't bring it up.

"Well, how about you go back with mom and the others, and I'll handle finding Rolo?"

He didn't think he'd find him. No, he was positive he wouldn't. And if he did, the boy would be dead. But he tried to smile confidently for his sister.

Nunnally saw right through that. "I don't know…I think I looked everywhere in Death City. I even dug under-"

"I don't mean Death City. He could be at DWMA. Maybe he found his meister and they fought. If he was wounded, they probably took him in." Lelouch replied, lifting Blair off his shoulder and handing the cat to Nunnally.

"You think so?"

Lelouch didn't think so, but why worry her? "Absolutely."

The girl's expression brightened, as did her blue eyes. "Okay." She held Blair close to her. "I guess I'll go. Please find him, Lelouch. And if he is there, give Lord Death my gratitude." When her brother nodded, she turned and walked off, holding the cat a bit awkwardly.

Lelouch would have grinned at that, but he wasn't up to any humor.

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

"You think he's at the academy?" Suzaku asked quizzically.

Lelouch and him stared at the bathroom mirror.

"No, I don't. But I'll check for Nunnally's sake. Just do it, Suzaku."

The brown-haired meister sighed. "Alright." He fogged up the mirror with his breath and began to draw numbers in with his index finger. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror lit up for a second and suddenly Lord Death was staring back at them. "Oh! It's you two! One of my many favorite students! What can I do for ya?"

Lelouch and Suzaku shared a glance before looking back at the Shinigami. His voice and his mask made him seem so ridiculous that they've always wanted to laugh, but they tried to stay serious.

"We need to know about Rolo. Does he happen to be among the injured at DWMA?" Lelouch inquired.

Lord Death scratched his head with his huge hands, in thought then said, "No, I'm afraid not. Why?"

Suzaku bit his lip. "He's a friend of ours. He hasn't been seen in Death City. So he may be missing."

"Missing, eh? And this was when the Kishin attacked?"

Both of the boys nodded.

"Not good…"


	2. 2: A New mission

Majority of the DMWA students along with Lord Death stood in the front of the academy.

"So you understand your mission then, boys?" He asked.

Suzaku and Lelouch bowed and said in unison, "Yes, Lord Death."

Everything had been talked about through the mirror last night. Lelouch and his meister were to follow, in a straight path, where the Kishin had run off to. There was a chance that Rolo, due to his stupid impulsivity, might have chased after the thing. Suzaku didn't believe a word of that. He was sure the boy was dead as did Lelouch. However, it was he who had requested to be sent on the mission.

Nunnally wanted Rolo back, but once this mission fails, she'll have to accept Rolo's death.

Now, they would be sent off, and all the students were seeing them on their way.

Lord Death chopped both of the boys on the head lightly. "That's for good luck!"

Someone started laughing, but it wasn't anybody from DWMA. It was more evil and devious.

Everyone looked up.

Medusa was grinning wickedly down at them, her eyes hungry with madness. She was hovering in the air, crisscross, and her eyes wide with mischief. "Well, if it isn't Lord Death and his children."

"What do you want, Medusa?" Kid shouted from the front of the crowd.

"If you want to fight, we'll gladly kick your ass!" Obviously Black Star had said that one.

Meisters and students began to shout things out to her.

"Get away, you witch!"

"It's a death wish to be around us; we'll take you down, no problem!"

Even Suzaku joined in. "We don't have time for you," he said calmly. "We need to find Rolo."

Lord Death didn't say anything, he just glared.

"Rolo, hmm?" Medusa murmured bitter-sweetly. "I have a boy with that same name in my possession."

From behind a group of meisters and weapons, Nunnally gasped.

Lelouch shivered.

Did she really have him, or was she bluffing?

"If you actually do have Rolo, why and where is he? How did you get him?" Lelouch yelled angrily.

The witch cackled. "Well he's somewhere you'll never find him. I got him because he played right into my palms like the stupid boy he is, and because you all have something I want…" She licked her lips.

"And what's that, Lady?" Black Star shouted.

"My sweet little Rin."

Lord Death's glare grew stronger, more malicious and foul. "And you won't have her back!"

All the students gaped at him, especially Kid.

Had he just refused the life of one of his students because of some Rin?

"Who's that, Father?" Kid probed, observing his stone-faced dad.

"She's a witch," Death answered. "Once a part of Medusa's team, but we've captured her, a long, long time ago. And she's been with us, ever since." He continued to scowl at the witch before them. "And you, Medusa, will not get her back. NEVER."

The snake witch smirked. "Even if that means Rolo dies? I have no need for him otherwise…"

Everyone watched Lord Death, waiting for his reply. The silence only went on.

Medusa placed a hand under her chin as if she were bored. "What a shame…"

"Wait!"

Eyes averted from Death and turned to a girl. Maka. Lelouch felt some relief.

Maka ran forward to Lord Death and whispered something in his ear as Medusa raised an eyebrow.

The Shinigami looked up at the witch when Maka stopped. "You can have Rin," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Someone screamed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure losing Rolo won't cause that much of a ruckus!"

Lelouch's mouth twisted and his bottom lip quivered.

Kid had seen it from the corner of his eye and glowered at the other students. "Silence! My father has made his decision. It will go. Besides, a whole lot of you would want to be rescued."

Lord Death huffed, inching towards the witch. "I will give Rin to you, but in exchange for Rolo. This meister and his weapon," he gestured to Suzaku and Lelouch. "These two will be the ones to escort Rin to a certain meeting spot, near the opening that's in the middle of Witch Mountain and Death City, nowhere else. You will have Rolo ready for them and you'll trade. No fights, no blood shed, agreed?"

Medusa threw her arms in the arm. "Sounds grand, I agree, Death. You have two days to get there, no later. And if they betray the bargain, I will not hesitate to kill them." She said.

"My students stay true to their words." Lord Death muttered, and then the witch was gone.

But the tension was still there.

~~~OoOoOoOoOoO~~~

Lelouch and Suzaku followed Death the kid through the underground cells. They had been silent the whole time. It must have something to do with what happened earlier. How daunting the atmosphere had felt during those exchanges. Lelouch observed Kid.

He seemed to be bothered. Maybe it had to do with his dad. To be honest, Lelouch was also surprised on how willing Lord Death had been to give up Rolo's life just to keep Rin captured.

That made him wonder if Rin was really that terrible. Or dangerous, maybe even scary looking?

Something was up with this witch and Suzaku and he would be escorting her, alone with no back up? Perhaps this would be their most challenging mission.

Lelouch shook himself from those thoughts. All that mattered was getting Rolo back. And if that required handing off a murderous witch to another one, then so be it.

"Kid, are you alright?" Suzaku asked, breaking the silent streak.

The boy shrugged without stopping. "I just don't know what to think right now, but I'm fine."

All the hush came back and stayed to play.

After a few minutes of traveling, they got to a dead-end cell. It had no keyhole.

"How are we supposed to open it?" Lelouch questioned.

Kid pulled out a piece of paper with ancient-looking writing on it, placed it on the cells bars and warned both the boys that they should back up and squint their eyes. They did as they were told.

A light exploded from where the paper was, and Kid grimaced. But it only lasted for a few seconds, and when all three of them carefully looked up, the cell door, pushed open.

Suzaku gawked. "What was that?"

"My father put a Death-lock on Rin's cell for extra security, and that's the only way to break one." Kid replied with a smile. "Now, let's get her. Rin…" No answer. "Rin!" Still, there was nothing.

Kid motioned for them to follow as he entered to cell. It was super dim, but they could just barely spot Rin unconscious on the floor. "I guess we'll have to carry her out." Kid muttered.

"Great," Suzaku said sarcastically.


	3. 3: A Friend

After spending an hour going over the do's and don'ts with Kid, Lelouch and Suzaku were finally on their way. They knew everything they needed to know about their mission and about the witch they were escorting. As they walked, the sun beating down on them, Rin stumbled behind, her arms bound.

The witch was themed from a vulture. She had short black hair, dark, piercing green eyes, and pale skin. She was also short and appeared to be around 15 or 16 if someone guessed without knowing she was a witch. However, her looks did a great job of hiding her strength and power, and even though Lelouch worried she would backstab them in an attempt to escape, Suzaku was confident he could stop her.

It had been silent as they marched. Suzaku leading, Lelouch in the middle with Rin last. Finally, the witch spoke up. "Are we almost there yet?" She piped annoyingly.

Suzaku sighed deeply. "We get there when we get there. Just shut up."

"I get the feeling you guys don't like me." Rin whispered as she sped up, walking in sync with Lelouch. "Is it because I'm a witch? I've done nothing to neither of you!"

The brown haired meister sighed once more, and quickened his pace.

Rin raised both her eyebrows and turned to Lelouch, who placed his index finger over his lips to motion that she should just be quiet. The witch didn't want to, but she did.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

"These restraints are getting very tiresome. I'd like to stretch…"

"Shut up!" Suzaku barked for the fifth time.

Lelouch was aggravated. Whenever Rin had spoken that was the only thing that came out of his meister's mouth, and with each time, he only raised his voice more.

Rin glowered at the Japanese boy. "I'd like to see you be in these things for longer than two weeks! I've been in them since I was captured. You should know it doesn't feel great!"

Suzaku turned abruptly, and the whole group froze as he got into the witch's face. Rin didn't even flinch. "How about you quit your complaining? We have a friend to rescue, and you're our only hope of getting him back without a messy battle. Be glad that you get to see the sun again. Who cares about whether you can move your arms or not? You're in a better position than being locked up in a dark cellar."

Rin's shoulders struggled into a shrug. "I never really liked the sun. It's too bright for my taste, and it's weird."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow comically, suppressing a grin. That was all she had to say after she just heard some sort of speech? What a smartass. He liked her already.

Suzaku rolled his eyes jadedly. "Alright, then just shut up…"

Rin childishly sat down in the grass, huffing immaturely. "Well, I'm not stirring until you free my arms."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, she's serious." Lelouch murmured, glancing at his meister. "Let's just do it so we can get a move on."

Suzaku, as much as he didn't want to, nodded and looked at Rin. "You know what…?" He peered at Lelouch somewhat mischievously. "I think those are the…special restraints."

The witch's eyes narrowed. "Special? What makes them special?"

Lelouch picked up on Suzaku promptly, and smirked. "Yeah…we might have to…open them the hard way. Would that be okay with you, Rin?"

"What's the hard way?" She whimpered.

As if to answer her question, Lelouch strolled over to his meister and transformed, becoming a long sword in Suzaku's hand. Rin shivered a bit.

"What do you think you two are doing?" She inquired in a weak tone.

Suzaku couldn't keep the sadistic expression off of his face. "We're going to free you."

If Rin wasn't tied, she would have outstretched her arms in submission, but she couldn't. "Wait a minute! I was joking! Psh, I don't want to be free. I- I enjoy being bounded! It's fun!"

Even in weapon form, Lelouch was struggling to contain his laughter.

The meister didn't buy that. "No, we'll free you. Trust me; I won't cut off your arms!" Just as Suzaku forced out the last four words of that sentence, he slashed his weapon down in a swift motion and Rin shrieked theatrically like a female in a horror movie.

The restraints fell to the ground, and the witch leaped to her feet, checking for any wounds. There were, of course, none, for Suzaku hadn't been planning on inflicting her with any in the first place.

She was breathing heavily as Lelouch returned to human form, gripping his stomach, laughing hard. Suzaku was laughing as well, but not as badly as his weapon was.

Rin scowled at them both, trying to remain stone faced. "That wasn't funny!"

"It kind of was," Lelouch said slightly inaudibly as he attempted to stop the giggles.

"You really should have seen your face!"

When they finally stopped, Rin turned and walked off towards their destination.

Lelouch and Suzaku shared apologetic expressions, before running to catch up with her.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

"We said we were sorry." Suzaku said through gritted teeth. Apologizing to the enemy sucked.

Lelouch continued to stare at Rin as she soared above them. He didn't like her in that vulture form. Not only did it freak him out a little, but she could fly away from them at any time. And if they didn't have her, how would they get Rolo back?

"Maybe she doesn't understand human words while being a bird."

"That sounds like something I would say," Suzaku whispered.

"I was joking," Lelouch replied.

Of course Rin understood what they were saying. She was a witch. Anything was possible.

Speaking of the witch, the vulture abruptly flew down, landing in front of them in her normal form.

"I'm tired," she said. "Let's rest for a bit."

Suzaku glared. "And since when were you the leader of this mission?"

Lelouch flicked the side of the meister's head.

"Ow!"

"And since when were you the leader?" Lelouch countered, giving him a warning look.

"I'm the meister here!"

"So?"

Rin sat down crisscross, placing her hands in her lap. "Both of you just sit down."

Lelouch did, and pulled Suzaku down with him.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, the brown haired boy glanced at Rin.

"Why haven't you tried to escape yet?"

He knew she could. Lelouch knew she could. And even Rin knew she could.

"Because," she looked up at the sunset. "You both are the closest thing I've gotten to friends…"

Once again, the weapon and meister both shared expressions, but of pure confusion.

Did she say _friends?_


	4. Chapter 4: A Growing Team

It was nearly sundown, and all three of them were resting where they had stopped, in a small forest clearing. Rin had wanted to start a campfire, but it wasn't that cold, and they'd only be taking a quick break. Lelouch lay on his back watching the sky, accompanied by the sounds of Rin and Suzaku's light snoring. The Japanese Meister was curled up into a ball, cuddled up against Lelouch on his side. The little witch had made herself comfortable by a nearby tree, wrapping her body in her black, hooded cloak.

Though Lelouch, taking the first shift, was told to watch Rin, he knew she wasn't going anywhere. She had no real place to go besides back to Medusa, but who would want to reunite with that scumbag? And if she escaped, and Suzaku and he were to report to Lord Death, she'd just be hunted down. Besides, if what she had said before was true, about them being the closest thing she's had to friends. Why would she even want to run for it?

Lelouch's eyes flickered to the sleeping Rin as she changed her position, moving from her stomach to her side and yawning softly. The raven haired boy blinked, and then leered, looking back up to the sky.

It was now less than a day's travel to their destination on foot. He and Suzaku would get Rolo back; bring him back to Death City, to his friends, and to Nunnally.

For the time the hushed break lasted, it was peaceful, but it soon went away when Suzaku suddenly woke up, sitting up, alarmed. His partner glanced at him, sitting up himself.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch probed. "You can sleep a little longer if you-"

"That's not it," the meister whispered. "Didn't you hear that?"

Rin was getting her cloak on when they both turned to look at her. "I heard it. And if I were you, I'd get equipped to fight." She leaped, doing a backwards flip in the air before landing on the branch of the tree she had been resting beside. "Seems like the thing smells you two."

"What thing?" Suzaku was now on alert, and he grabbed Lelouch by the arm, yanking him to his feet. "Don't tell me you've sent witches or some kind of ambush on us."

The witch tittered. "Of course not! I said I liked you both, didn't I? I wasn't insincere. It's not my doing nor is it Medusa or any associates of mine. It's one of those wrathful creatures you students always take the souls of, what do you call it, a Kishin?"

Just as Rin had said, it turned out to be a Kishin. The monster made itself detectable to all three of them, jumping out from the bushes and revealing its ugly face and its colossal body. It almost resembled a Griffin with bulky, brown, ruffled wings of a bird, a body of a lion. However, instead of the usual head of a bird, it had one of a scarred, unpleasant grizzly bear.

Suzaku looked sideways at his partner, his hand still gripping his arm. "Lelouch…"

"Right."

Lelouch's body was engulfed by a white light, transforming into a long sword. The witch sat down on the branch as if she were getting prepared to watch a movie. She clapped her hands. "This should be entertaining! Give it a real fight, boys! Astonish me!"

Suzaku rolled his eyes, positioning himself into a ready standpoint. "Lelouch, got any ideas about this one?"

His partner was silent for a few seconds, but it really didn't matter since the Kishin was just standing there. "Well, first of all, this Kishin is peculiar. It appears that it doesn't attack it's victims until they either make frightening noises, try to flee the scene, or make the first move. So we don't have to worry about it attacking us first."

"I've noticed," Suzaku retorted. "Anything else like weak spots, strengths…?"

Lelouch stared at the Kishin hard. The Griffin was completely still, despite its swinging tail, and kept its eyes glued only on the meister before it as if he would be its next meal.

"It has pathetic eyes and sluggish reactions, so your speed should be a great advantage. Let's see…" There was another pause, and Suzaku realized how anxious he was getting. "Stay away from its tail and its claws…and I'd recommend keeping away from its mouth as well."

"Get a move on already, boys!"

"Shut up, Rin!" The meister grasped a tighter hold on the hilt of the sword, glaring at the creature. "You ready, Lelouch?"

The weapon boy groaned. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Suzaku smiled before starting to run at the Kishin. "YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO US!"

The sudden battle cry and the advancement of its enemy must have startled the Kishin because it let out an earsplitting roar, stampeding towards the pair in pure madness, hunger in its eyes.

"Suzaku, it's big enough for you to attack from under!" Lelouch shouted.

Although the meister had planned on doing something completely different, he took that approach instead, putting trust in his partner. "Alright, if you say so!" He feigned, making it seem like he was up to leap, but instead, kept running. The Kishin believed it, becoming frightened when Suzaku slipped under it. As the meister was about to slice the sword through the stomach, the Griffin took to the air, avoiding the attack.

"WOAH! Smart cookie!" Rin bellowed, clapping her hands. "Nice, nice, nice!"

Suzaku scowled at the witch. "Don't make me cut off your hands!"

"Do it, meister boy, I dare you!"

As Suzaku and Rin went back and forth, insulting one another, Lelouch took note of the Griffin which was still very well and alive. The Kishin was in the air and had been watching the three, but it now, propelled itself downward, targeting the unsuspecting Suzaku.

"SUZAKU, LOOK OUT!" Lelouch screamed.

The speed of this launch was surprisingly fast and by the time Suzaku looked up, it was pretty much too late to dodge. The meister dropped down to his knees in instinct and closed his eyes, oblivious that he had let go of his weapon. What Suzaku had been expecting to feel, he never did. There was no pain.

Glancing up, he realized Lelouch, in his human form, was draped over him, giving the boy defensive shelter using his own body. But he appeared to be unharmed just like Suzaku.

Lelouch turned around to see Rin standing in front of them, her arms outstretched. She must have used a spell because there was a protective barrier, one of a dark purple color, shielding all three of them.

The Kishin was on the other side, still trying to break the barrier as it kept applying force to it. It would alternate between using its claws and slamming into it with its head. For what seemed like a minute, they observed the witch in awe, as she continued to take the hits, unaware that she wouldn't be able to hold it for long. On about the 15th hit, Rin collapsed to her knees and the shield lightened up, as if it were about to fade into nothingness.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"I can't hold this for much longer! Help me, idiots!"

When Lelouch caught look of Suzaku's reassuring nod, he transformed into a weapon once more, becoming a sword in his partner's hand.

"So what's the plan, Kururugi?"

"Better figure it out fast!" Rin shrieked peevishly. "This Kishin is frustratingly persistent!"

Suzaku poised his weapon into a ready stance, the tip tilted upwards. "Already know. Rin, when I say to drop the shield; you need to move out the way, and I'll kill that thing in one hit."

"One hit?" Lelouch questioned.

The meister grinned. "Yeah, ready for a Soul Resonance?"

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update! But all these ideas just keep popping up and things happen… but like I said in another story; I still planned on finishing my other fanfics and I always keep my promises! :3 Reviews, follows and favs keep me going! :D Thanks! And by the way, since its late, I have final exams tomorrow, and I'm lazy, I only re-read it twice...so any mistakes...I'll fix another time.**


End file.
